This invention relates to the field of electrical communications and more particularly to magnetic disc storage systems. The invention specifically relates to a magnetic headarm support assembly for a random access disc file device. The support assembly is devised for use in a high density, hermetically sealed, fixed disc system for supporting low mass head assemblies, and is designed to minimize tolerances and maximize alignment capabilities for compatibility with new high density recording surfaces.
Disc storage devices were developed for the advantage of large capacity data storage with a random access retrieval that was high speed in comparison with the previously used medium of magnetic tape. Since their introduction in the 1950's, disc drive systems have evolved from fixed disc systems with low disc bit densities and relatively large access times to systems with removable disc arrays or packs having relatively high disc bit density and minimal access times. However, because of the very interchangeability nature of the disc pack file systems, the technological advances in component parts of the system no longer had any substantial effect on increasing bit densities. Interchangeability introduced unavoidable large tolerances which greatly exceeded the refined tolerance capabilities of individual components. Further, exposure of the disc storage medium to the environment during interchanges resulted in a contamination of both the disc surfaces and the operating environment within the file, increasing the potential of head contact with the disc as well as spot losses of information, thereby necessitating operation at less than optimum capabilities with regard to bit density packing and head flying heights.
Recent developments have indicated the desirability of returning to the fixed disc type of disc drive system. For example, to solve the contamination problem the disc array or pack has, in one prior art device, been enclosed in a hermetically sealed cartridge together with an accompanying head-arm assembly which is then connectable to a drive device. Because of the increased size and complexity of the pack assembly, as well as its costs, the goal of the inexpensive, interchangeable pack concept was greatly compromised by this arrangement. In fact, there was little advantage over a full swing return to a fixed disc drive.
Unlike the early fixed disc drives, newly devised fixed disc systems incorporated advanced disc coating, disc surface finishing and recording head technologies. By utilizing a hermetically sealed enclosure, the respective technology advances are optimized in a contamination free environment.
The present invention is directed to a head-arm support assembly having a precision that is compatible with the advances in recording head and disc components.